


Braces

by CykaSpace



Category: The World's End (2013)
Genre: Gen, kind of a crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-11-02 05:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CykaSpace/pseuds/CykaSpace
Summary: A small crack fic about Gary getting braces.





	Braces

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy

Gary shook his head and turned away from Andy for the billionth time, groaning in protest as he did. Andy laughed and shook his head.

‘Come on, why won’t you show me?’ he asked, pushing up his glasses back onto his nose. Gary shrugged. So far, he hadn’t even opened his mouth to speak (although that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, Andy had reasoned), let alone flash Andy a smile.

‘Are you really that self-conscious about them?’ Gary shook his head. Andy sighed and rubbed the back of his neck in thought, turning to face his school bag beside the bedroom door. Did he still have that textbook in there? Andy stood up and walked over to have a look. Amongst all the shite he had in his bag, he finally found the battered science textbook and a pen. Walking back to a slightly confused Gary, Andy sat back down and handed the items to Gary.

‘Write.’ Gary blinked confusedly at Andy but eventually understood. The brunet grasped the pen and flipped open the textbook to the back page before scrawling words into it like a disgruntled toddler. Once he seemed happy with what he’d written, Gary handed the book to Andy. Andy squinted at the poorly-written note that read  _ not showin cos theyre shit _ and laughed.

‘They really can’t be that bad, surely,’ he said with a grin as Gary furiously shook his head and snatched the book back. 

The writing, reading and laughing at the other’s misfortune went on for around ten more minutes before Andy had finally backed Gary into a corner.

‘You’re going to have to show me at some point, why not now to avoid shock?’ Andy asked, holding the textbook above his head with a grin. Gary smirked - still wary not to show his braces - and lunged forwards at Andy with the pen, drawing all over his rugby shirt with the biro. Andy yelped and the book went flying, knocking over a plant of Andy’s desk. Gary cackled and Andy finally saw the braces glisten in the dim light of his bedroom. The taller of the two quickly realised his mistake and covered his mouth with a pale hand.

‘Shit,’ he cursed, the sound muffled by his palm. Andy began laughing and Gary scowled at him, subconsciously dropping his hand to his side.

‘Right, thanks for that mate,’ he said. Andy’s laughing stopped after a second or two and he looked at Gary.

‘Gary mate, I wasn’t laughing at the braces,’ he began to a confused and maybe even self-conscious Gary. ‘I was laughing at how fucking stupid you are.’ Gary, kind of knowing that Andy wasn’t  _ actually  _ taking the piss, smirked and crossed his arms.

‘Oh, that makes it better then,’ he chuckled. Andy rolled his eyes and threw the forgotten biro at the brunet.

‘Wanker,’ he said with a smile. Gary smirked again, this time purposefully showing his braces.


End file.
